


Demo.1

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After leaving IKON Hanbin has just been sitting around doing nothing expect being sad or angry at himself. Then he realize he can't just give up. So he does what he loves. He writes. And with the support from IKON and IKONICS he knows he will be able to come back. And repaint his boring and ugly ass walls.Cross posted on Wattpad
Kudos: 4





	Demo.1

Hanbin punched the wall, hard. He didn't care if his neighbors were asleep. He didn't like them anyways. Having something to take his frustration out on made him feel a tiny, tiny bit better. After a while he sat down on the floor his sweaty back pressed against the cold grey wall. He felt empty without IKON. He missed his members, no, his brothers, so much that it hurt. He missed the dorm that had grown into being a home, now he was living in this empty, grey apartment. The apartment was so grey it was depressing. And that didn't really help. He wished he could turn back time and reverse that stupid mistake he made. He was young and stressed. He didn't know any better. But he hated himself for it. He felt like everybody hated him, but deep down he knew that wasn't the case. IKONICS still showed love and support and IKON had messaged him, saying that they still loved him and that they missed their leader. Almost everyone wished he would come back to IKON. Sure, there were haters and at first it hurt reading the hate comments. But he realized it was a lot more love than hate. And thinking about IKON and IKONICS he felt like he shouldn't just sit here and pity himself. He wanted to do something. Then he did something he didn't think he would do again in a long time. But he couldn't keep himself from doing what he loves. So he wrote a song. He feelt like he should do something for IKONICS as a thanks for the love and support they had showed him, so he posted the song on soundcloud. Even though it wasn't really a song, just a demo. Maybe it would be a real song later. But for now it was just a demo. What he didn't expect was the love everyone showed him, the comments of the song full of "i love you's" "i miss you's" and promises of keeping supporting him and IKON forever. This made him want to keep on going and coming back, maybe as a solo artist? But of course he would never forget IKON. It was a big part of his life. His ringtone interupted his toughts. He took his phone out of his pocket and quickly answered when he saw who was calling. 

"Hi guys"

"IKON OT7 FOREVER!!" 

Hanbin smiled at June's scream.

Yeah! IKON ot7 forever!  
The others cheered.

He chuckled at their exitement.

"Yeah" he agreed.

"The demo was really good Hanbin  
You should make it into a song"

"Thanks Bobby hyung, i'll try"

"We need to get back to practice we just had a short pause and wanted to  
cheer on you.  
remember we'll  
Always support you!"

"Thanks guys that means alot.  
I'll always support you guys too!  
Fighting!"

"FIGHTING!" IKON screamed back. 

Hanbin ended the call with a smile on his face. He'll be able to come back, with the support of IKON and IKONICS. And the first thing he was gonna do was to repaint these stupid ugly ass grey walls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this. I hope it wasn't too bad :)  
> I wrote this because, 1. I miss them so damn much. 2. I'm so happy Hanbin released a demo. #WelcomeBackHanbin
> 
> Also if you see this, please give me suggestions. I do for kpop, but no smut.  
> Peace out! :)


End file.
